2 Worlds Collide
by alimenka
Summary: Bella is a princess, Edward is a prince. When the Swans throw a ball, will they hit it off or break it off? Cute one-shot


**Bella POV**

I sat in my room rolling my eyes. My eyes were fixed on the dress that was hung up in my closet. I was Isabella, princess of Costa Luna. My parents were throwing a ball for me and my brothers Michael and James. Mike and James were to find a bride and I was to find a husband before midnight.

My parents were not going to live longer than a week-and they wanted to walk me down the aisle and witness their children's wedding. I was a special creature; I wanted to marry my one true love-not going to happen, unless he's at the ball-which I doubt. Men called me the ice princess; I never went out of Costa Luna, unlike my brothers who liked to hang out in Costa Estella. The boys asked me out constantly I always answered in a cold way. No. NO. And NO.

I was sick with my princess life and wanted to be normal-no such luck.

**Edward POV**

"Come on dude, get dressed, were going to that lame golden heart ball the Swans are throwing!" My whole family had to go, mostly because I was to find a bride, and because our parents our friends. Emmett Jasper and I hate Mike and James though, were always fighting. Rosalie and Alice don't know Isabella; no one in Costa Estella does, unless they go to Costa Luna. We are the royal family of Costa Estella.

And we all hated it; no matter how hard we try our blood will always be blue. I sighed and got dressed (outfits in homepage) "She must be ugly, Isabella can't be better that her brothers" I heard Emmett say. I rolled my eyes as Alice and Rosalie started to argue saying she could be a goddess. Emmett, Jazz and I burst out laughing. "She could even be the one for Edward!" Alice said. I rolled my eyes yet again. Rosalie, Alice and mom (Esme) want me to find someone so badly that they wouldn't care if she was an alien.

I got in the limo and we drove to Costa Luna, laughing, at my expense. We got in and I gasped, the ballroom looked magical. It made me actually believe that true love existed.

"Welcome to our grand ball, this ball is in honour of Michael and James…." King Swan said as the two noobs he calls his sons come down the staircase with shit-eating grins on their faces. "…And the most beautiful jewel in this castle, our little princess, though some people call her the ice princess, she will always be Isabella to us." He said smiling ahead of him. I turned and gasped. There she was.

Isabella Swan. Princess of Costa Luna, looking absolutely gorgeous was walking down the stairs looking utterly bored. "Gorgeous" I murmured, my family all stopped there boring conversations to stare at me with wide eyes. I have never even found a girl pretty before, for them this was huge. They followed my gaze and they all gasped, all but Carlisle. "You never knew? She had people's eyes on her since the day she was born. All men are putty in her hands. But they call her the ice princess because she turns them all down-she believes in true love like Edward." He explained, looking at me happily. I sighed and stared at her walking down the stairs, as she stopped to say hi to our family, I looked into her eyes and found a spark, she looked into mine and smiled, I smiled back. She introduced herself and I sighed. There was no way she was the one. As if reading my mind Alice asked Bella "Hey Bella is it alright if I call you that? Anyway, would you rather a guy give you a dozen red roses or one red rose." I looked at Alice expectantly. That was the question that would always bring me down. The girls would always pick a dozen roses. "One rose. It has more meaning that way." Isabella said walking away. I stared at her in shock. Emmett and Jasper whistled and I grinned. It was her. And she knew it as well.

******************~***********************

I danced with pretty much everyone except Bella. When it was my turn to dance with her it was near midnight. In mid-dance I got down on one knee "Will you marry me Isabella?" I asked. "Yes." She murmured softly before pulling me into a beautiful kiss.


End file.
